1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a solar trajectory tracking system for the use of observing the position of sunshine and for documenting the trajectory thereof, thus to provide means to the researchers for comparison or for simulation in teaching.
2. Description of Related Art
At the present time, to learn the astronomic changes in a year is to devote a long period of time in observation and measurement to the status of the earth motion. Particularly, the earth is positioned inclined in a 23.5 degree angle with virtual central axle to conduct the revolution along the ecliptic plane around the sun. As the matter of fact, the position of sunshine is varying significantly every day according to the scientific data of the observation with the elevation and azimuth angle of the sun recorded at the appointed time and place. To learn the position differences of the sun in different latitudes only can depend on the observation results from a plurality of observation points.
According to the above need, there are scholars created the simulation model for observing the motion of the sun in order to help the students to understand more of the motion of the celestial body. As disclosed in Taiwan Patent No. 150675, referring to FIG. 1, the invention comprises a base 10, a canopy 20, a positioning ring 30 a pole 40 and a scale board 60; the scale board 60 is adjusted on the canopy 20 in order to gain a sunlight beam through the through hole to illuminate on the pole while facing the sun, thus a mark can be noted on the canopy to directly compare the positions of the latitude and the longitude to further learn the data of the azimuth and the elevation angle of the sun position at the present time.
The above prior art enables the user to learn the data of the azimuth and the elevation angle of the sun position at the present time. However, it requires a specific place and time of observation for a long period of time, and is only feasible for studying the related knowledge to the researchers, not for the educators to teach or to verify the trajectory of the motion of the celestial body. Besides, to operate the device of the prior art can only depend on the human eye to verify whether the sunlight beam is aligned to reach to the required position, thus it's not an ideal device for the first-time operator to successfully operate.
Furthermore, the means that educators nowadays use in observing the solar motion and the simulation are only to input the longitude and the latitude of the observed location or to setup the longitude and the latitude and the observation time to learn the data of the azimuth and the elevation angle of the position of the sun; nevertheless, the inaccurate data can be of help to retrieve the right position of the sun corresponding to the observation location.
In view of the above defect, the present invention is based on the research of various latitudes, seasons and daily time on the earth, which resulted to a discovery that a certain regular alternation existing in the solar trajectory, and this theory has been applied in the quasi-uniaxial solar trajectory transit of the present invention. By adjusting the first positioning ring to program the local latitude and the second positioning ring to program the time and the pole to set the date (season), thus accurately track the orientation of the direct sunlight, remark on the canopy to directly compare the location of the latitude and the longitude in order to learn the precise azimuth and the elevation angle of the sun; the above first ring, the second ring and the pole are the means to apply for the fine adjustment of daily and the yearly periodic alternation, which conduct the experiment of the solar trajectory simulation. The present invention is designed to provide the transit, which is applied for the observation and for the solar trajectory simulation, and to enable the user to observe or to simulate the solar trajectory any location, time and season.